


Froggy Kisses

by Drakochan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade are hunting frogs to win their session of Sburb, and Dave gathers his courage to act on his feelings. A drabble written as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froggy Kisses

“Okay, so we have to catch the frogs and that somehow wins the game?” Dave drawled, leaning against a tree while he watched Jade peek around the edge of a tree, her net ready at hand, a look of concentration on her face.

“Yes, now shh! You'll scare them off,” she hissed in a whisper that was almost louder than Dave's entire statement. She smiled at him before she turned back, that way where her face melted from an expression of slight annoyance to camaraderie. He'd learned to appreciate all those little things. The little things that made her so unique, and made him smile, even through his cool guy facade.

“Aren't they all frozen?”

“Not all of them!” She waved a hand, and then pounced, just in time to catch a frog he hadn't even seen. Her hand dipped into the net, and she pulled it out, wielding it at him with a triumphant grin. Dave took half a step back, and managed not to look freaked out. They weren't scary or anything, just gross. All that slime and eating bugs and shit. “Got him!” Jade announced triumphantly, and dropped the disgruntled amphibian back into the net, slinging it over her shoulder, and starting off towards the equipment.

They had left a slightly wobbly set of footprints in the snow as they trekked back, Dave with his cape fluttering in the breeze, the cool air tugging at his bangs and making him shiver, despite the fact that he had long sleeves, while Jade seemed to enjoy it all, even with a skirt and nothing beneath, and short sleeves to boot. Made him cold just looking at her. It was about that moment that the frog leaped, getting just the right leverage on the net, and flinging itself out. Right at Dave.

“EYAUGH,” he shouted, the cry echoing across the snow, sending Jade into a fit of giggles, as the hapless frog made its escape. In his hurry to avoid its leap, he'd flung his arm up, apparently unseating his glasses, because Jade, after ensuring they had lost the frog, closed the distance between them and reached out to straighten his shades.

Dave didn't feel the cold anymore, as blood rushed into his cheeks, glad for the anonymity of the opaque shades, eyes searching Jade's for something, because she hadn't stepped back like she usually did, and she was biting her lip with those gawky buck teeth, just a little, so he could see where her lips were chapped from the cold. He swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to think, and maybe a little bit to breathe.

“Hey Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Um...” A momentary darkening of her cheeks, and then a bright smile as she bounced backwards again. “We should go get another frog. I think that one's gone for good,” she quipped, and leaned down to pick up her net, slinging it over her shoulder again, hand on her hip.

_If you don't do it now, you'll never have the courage to do it again, you giant asshat._

Dave took a step forward, and leaned down, that small difference in height that nevertheless was enough, and pressed his own lips against Jade's, just as chapped and dry as hers. It was only a moment, a quick peck, and then he stepped back, staring out across the seemingly endless expanse of snow. “Yeah, let's go catch another one.”


End file.
